


Meanwhile in Stormwind - Liontrust Edition

by Doitsuki



Series: Badfic Extravaganza [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Buttsex, Crack, Dicks, Drabble, LMAO, LionTrust, M/M, Scene from the movie, but like with secks, magic weenie, random bullshit, slutty khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar, promiscuous and adorable mage of the Kirin Tor finds himself smitten upon sheer sight of Stormwind's Champion, Anduin Lothar. Lothar's up for a bit of fun.</p>
<p>-Everyone Loves Khadgar :^)-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile in Stormwind - Liontrust Edition

**Author's Note:**

> just some quick smutty crapola right here. i was watching the movie and really couldn't stop thinking about Khadgar moaning against Lothar's hand as he was pinned to the table. So... *shrug* i got the muse out of the way.

Khadgar felt as if he’d been waiting for millenia, told to stay put in a small room while someone with authority was informed of his presence. The guards who’d been watching over the plague-ridden body down the hall had been eager to let Khadgar take over their gruesome task, poking and prodding at the corpse to see what had ailed it. But it was not an _official_ examination, and as that was how things were done in Stormwind, Khadgar had to play along. Now as he flipped through his spellbook absently tracing sigils with his index finger, he heard a click at the door.

“Finally!” He sighed, rising to his feet as a tall warrior with a fine dark beard walked into the room. “Are you in command?” Just as he set down his book, the older man crossed the room in two strides and slammed Khadgar down onto the table. Winded, Khadgar found himself on his back and with legs flailing. Suddenly there was a sharp, metallic sound as the warrior picked up a compass from the table and stabbed it into Khadgar’s robes by his shoulder, pinning him in place. Adrenaline and magical energy came together for Khadgar to defend himself, but before he could blast his assailant away, a large hand clamped down over his mouth.

“Shalarhhnph!” Khadgar’s wide eyes frantically searched for anything other than killing intent in the man’s eyes. He could only see bloodlust. “!!!!!!!”

The man, one Anduin Lothar, Champion of Stormwind, observed the young mage whimper and struggle. Then he reached a little awkwardly to pull Khadgar’s sleeve up. The mark on the mage’s forearm had glowed briefly, but now looked like ordinary ink. The mark of the Kirin Tor.

“You’re from the Kirin Tor…” said Lothar, leaning in so that his face nearly touched the hand he had over Khadgar’s mouth. “What are you doing in my city, spellchucker?”

Khadgar blinked. The manic look in the warrior’s eyes had changed to an amused kind of curiosity. His hand pressed firmly against Khadgar’s mouth, and it tasted of leather gloves and hard work. Khadgar had no doubts this man could snap his neck in seconds if he so chose. He made an attempt to answer. “Mm, hnn nfhnnn…” The hand did not move. Neither did that shockingly handsome face.

“What’s that?” Lothar leaned in a little further as Khadgar whined at him. Now his whole body pressed against the mage and the table creaked slightly. “I didn’t quite understand.”

Khadgar was all too familiar with the feel of a body against him, warm and heavy and decievingly comfortable. His back always ached when forced against hard surfaces but he could ignore it in favour of more… pleasing things. He moaned very, very softly against Lothar’s hand and received a knowing look. Lothar moved his head to the left, Khadgar’s gaze following. Then he whispered into the mage’s ear, lips brushing against smooth skin.

“Is there, perhaps… something you want?”

Khadgar’s flailing legs squeezed together, wrapping around Lothar’s waist. The studded belt Lothar wore poked at the soft flesh of his inner thighs, but he did not mind too much. Parting his lips as best he could, Khadgar licked at Lothar’s hand. Then he was given an opportunity to speak.

“I… came here to… uh…” Why had he come here, again? Plagues and corpses had all but fled from his mind. All he could focus on was the ebbing magical energy that seeped from his body, to be replaced with a keen awareness of his growing arousal. Lothar decided then and there to grind him into the table, and laughed as Khadgar squeaked in surprise.

“To what?” Lothar’s medium length hair swayed as he observed Khadgar from all the angles he possibly could. “To lie here and blush beneath your betters?”

“P…perhaps.” Khadgar turned his head aside, the insistent heat between his legs now known to Lothar, who shifted and slid his hand there. Lothar cupped the cheeky hardness he felt and Khadgar could no longer hide.

“My, my…” Lothar purred as he began to stroke Khadgar, none too gently with his rough, thick fingers. “Then I should just leave you pinned to this table, helpless and waiting, hm? You seem to… enjoy it.”

“No, please…” Khadgar shook his head, voice a breathless whisper. “I’ve waited as I’ve been told for someone with, uh, the authority to…”

“To _bend you over and fuck you raw.”_ Lothar finished the sentence and squeezed Khadgar, promptly ripping open his breeches and touching bare flesh. It was warm, smooth and clean to feel and Lothar easily fondled the mage’s dangly bits. Khadgar could only whimper in reply, making soft, feeble cries of indecision. He was no stranger to encounters like this, but something about Lothar made him terribly shy… and willing to submit. The man radiated sheer strength and authority. More than any of the self-righteous magi of the Kirin Tor had ever shown. The compass pinning him to the table was picked up and cast aside, Lothar choosing to grab Khadgar by the shoulders and hold him up. Khadgar’s legs fell from their grip around Lothar’s waist and then he found himself in a heap on the floor, Lothar glaring down at him. Naturally, Khadgar’s soft, full lips parted and his dark eyes looked up, complete innocence and heated lust warring for all to see. Lothar smirked, casting his belt aside and then peeling the folds of his tunic back. The sheer sight of what he revealed had Khadgar’s pulse racing, an instinctual thirst making him salivate. The mage reached out and undid the laces of Lothar’s breeches, and for a moment he stared at the thick, hard length awaiting him. Khadgar peered up at Lothar, silently asking for permission. Lothar nodded, and then drew his lips into a firm, tight line. Khadgar didn’t even know his name but what he _did_ know was that this was some mighty fine dick. As he licked and sucked at the third waving in front of his face, he relished the heady taste of Lothar’s meat stick. The most obscene, wet sounds reached Lothar’s ears and he grabbed a fistful of Khadgar’s short, dark hair. He couldn’t have the guards waiting by the door hearing any of this. He thrust his entire cock into Khadgar’s mouth and found it taken expertly. Khadgar moaned and sighed around Lothar’s length, nose buried deep into the man’s crotch. Oh, he _was_ enjoying himself and Lothar found it deliciously depraved. Shameless, Khadgar stroked himself and angled his head in different directions, gasping for air when he needed it.

“You’ve done this before.” Lothar observed. Khadgar only groaned in reply. He managed to make eye contact with the man he strove to please and knew Lothar liked how he looked, down on his knees. “How many have had you, I wonder?”

Khadgar pulled away, tasting the tip of Lothar’s cock with a dreamy look on his face. “So many.” he sighed. “But none quite like you.”

“We shall see.” said Lothar, and hauled Khadgar up to bend him over the table. Khadgar pulled his breeches down and bared his smooth, round ass in the most polite way possible. A faded handprint and a few bite marks marred the surface. “Oh…” He placed his own hand over the mark that was already there. “Looks like someone’s been a naughty boy, eh?”

“Mhnn…” Khadgar remembered the thorough spanking Antonidas had given him for disobeying his orders. “I deserved it.” he murmured, though showed no signs of remorse. Raising his fine ass in the air and gripping the edge of the table, Khadgar gazed over one shoulder at Lothar. “Please be gentle, Sir…”

“Heh.” Lothar shook his head and massaged Khadgar’s ass, feeling how lovely and soft it was. This was clearly someone who lived a luxurious, tranquil lifestyle. Someone who did a lot of sitting, laying and presenting with that ass. “Like I said… we shall see.” The tip of his wet cock lay atop Khadgar’s buttocks, then slid between the cheeks as Lothar pushed himself forwards. “Do try to keep quiet.” he growled, reaching to clasp a hand over Khadgar’s mouth for good measure. “I won’t have the guards questioning either of us about this.”

Khadgar replied with a muffled, wanton “Yes, Sir...” and promptly melted as Lothar filled his entire ass. Lothar sought his own pleasure first and foremost and Khadgar was as heavenly behind here as he was inside his mouth. Consumed by the squeezing heat, Lothar rode Khadgar hard enough to nearly break the table. Rough, barely restrained grunts escaped his lips and he furrowed his brows, one hand gripping the table while the other kept Khadgar quiet. It was a good thing he had his hand there – Khadgar was the most vocal young man he’d ever fucked, and Lothar had seen quite a few. The mage met every one of Lothar’s thrusts, squirming and sighing and looking like an absolute harlot. Briefly he realized that he was giving Khadgar what he wanted along with sating his own desires – but hell, he had no reason to deny him so on went the fuckery. It was only as Lothar neared his own peak that he realized he could hardly breathe. The air was thick with magic, and as he spent himself with a deep, pulverizing thrust, he felt powerful words shouted into his hand and then saw white. As Khadgar’s hands were gripping the table for dear life, he could not cast anything specific but the energy had to go somewhere. A massive arcane blast shot out of his dick and obliterated the table, sending both himself and Lothar crashing to the ground.

“Gah!” Khadgar cried as Lothar fell on top of him, still balls deep in his ass. Outside, the guards who had been peering through the slits in the door’s little barred window began cackling. Lothar stood up at once, face bright red.

“I should’ve learned my lesson from Medivh…” he muttered to himself. On that day, he vowed to remain celibate in regards to magi. At least he didn’t have to clean this up.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao


End file.
